Confessions
by Chloe1
Summary: This is my first ST:Voyager fic! Last chapter is posted. Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Voyager or any of its characters, if I did I wouldn't own a car that squealed whenever I turned on the AC. I'm just writing for the pure purpose of fun and to cure my boredom.

This is my first Voyager fic so please be kind, I've also only recently begun watching the shows reruns so bare with me as I learn more, and if I make a mistake will someone please tell me! Also reviews are always good. This is a total J/C fic (I don't like the idea of seven and Chakotay) so I'm totally ignoring it. 

****

Confessions

Chapter 1

Chakotay glanced over the table one more time, tonight was the night he was going to admit something that he had been kept secret for so long. The table was set a romantic dinner for two, with a meal fresh from the replicators. His door chimed. 

"Enter."

"Honestly Chakotay I'm…" Captain Janeway paused mid sentence her eye had caught the flicker of the candle on the dinner table.

"What's all this?"

"Have a seat Kathryn." The captain took a seat a look of curiosity, surprise, and appreciation was written across her face.

"It looks delicious." 

"I did a little poking around and replicated some of your favorite foods." Chakotay explained.

"You really went over board this time Chakotay." She looked up in admiration, Chakotay shifted in his seat nervously. "Something the matter?" She asked unrolling her napkin.

"There's something I need to tell you." Chakotay played with the corner of his napkin. A smile tugged on Kathryn's lips. 

"What is it?" Kathryn asked hoping she knew what it was.

"I don't know how to say this." Chakotay laughed. "I mean how do you tell your captain you love her?" Captain Janeway gasped and a smile spread across her lips.

"You just did." Chakotay looked up at Janeway hopping she shared the same feelings. "And I love you too." She added closing the gap between them, Chakotay leaned in giving the captain a long anticipated kiss. 

A/N I know this is incredibly short, but I felt if I added more to it, it'd take away from the most important part, so please review and I'll update with a longer chapter as soon as possible. 


	2. Complications

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to Ashley Arroyo, Celestral, Raven Sage, allie34, DarkShadow1, and Frodo Blythe for the reviews!!

****

Chapter 2

Complications

Kathryn lay in Chakotay's arms watching as the stars passed at warp speed. They were lost in the moment until reality hit them…

"What are we going to tell the crew?" Kathryn wondered aloud. Chakotay shifted in position to where Kathryn was looking square in his eyes.

"We tell them the truth, we're more than just a crew were practically family, and I know they'll be supportive of us." Captain Janeway smiled, but then frowned. 

"What about the Federation?" Chakotay sighed, though the crew may accept their relationship Chakotay admitted he was curious of how star fleet would react.

"I'm sure, given the circumstances, that they would eventually approve." A smile snuck across his face. "Besides we're all the way out here lost in the delta quadrant I don't think they'll have much of a choice other than to support us."

"They could strip of us of our rank."

"I don't even think Tuvok would enforce that, you've done so much for this crew I'm sure Star Fleet would approve, as long as we agree not to let our relationship to interfere with our duty which we won't." Janeway nodded in agreement and smiled.

"You're right." She then snuggled in the fold of Chakotay's arm and dozed off, listening to the rhythm of Chakotay's breath.

At 05:00 Chakotay nudged Janeway awake she woke with a start, both had fallen asleep on his couch.

"Are we late for duty?" She asked.

"Not yet." Janeway stood to leave but Chakotay stopped her. "Will tell the crew soon, but I think there is a better way for them to find out then for them to see you leave my quarters at this hour." Kathryn contemplated that for a minute, still groggy, then nodded in understandment. 

"I'll then transport out, freshen up and join you on the bridge and will decide later when to tell the crew." Kathryn decided and Chakotay nodded in agreement, he stood and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She responded.

Kathryn exited the turbo lift and stepped onto the bridge, Chakotay was standing beside Ensign Kim reviewing sensors, he gave a slight smile at the captain as she passed them.

"Anything Mr. Paris?" She asked.

"Nothing Captain, as far as life in the delta quadrant goes it's been a very dull morning." Captain Janeway nodded. 

"Alright I'll be in my ready room." Janeway stepped into her ready room and over to the replicator. "Coffee, black." She ordered and the cup materialized. Janeway picked up at PADD that was waiting for her on her desk and began to review it, the doors chimed.

"Enter."

"Captain we need to speak with you." The captain looked up and into the eyes of two of her senior officers.

"Alright Torres, Paris have a seat. Can I get you two anything?" She offered.

"No thank you captain." Torres replied the two sat nervously across from the captain she sipped her coffee before putting it on the table next to the PADD. She crossed her legs and relaxed back against the couch waiting for her officers to continue.

"Captain…B'Elanna and I would like to inform you…." Paris began.

"That we're engaged." Torres finished. Captain Janeway sat up and smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful news!"

"Then you approve?" Paris asked cautiously.

"Of course I approve we'll celebrate tonight how about you two join Chakotay and I for dinner?" Both nodded their acceptance and stood to leave. "Send Chakotay in when you leave please and congratulations!" Torres and Paris exited and shortly after Chakotay entered, Janeway's eyes sparkled up at him.

"What?" He asked with a smile on his lips.

"Torres and Paris are engaged. I hope you don't mind I invited them to dinner tonight." Chakotay smile turned into a grin.

"No I don't mind at all, as long as the replicators do all the cooking." Janeway gave a playful slap.

"Then we can tell them tonight, then will tell Tuvok and the rest of the senior officers, and tomorrow will tell the rest of crew about…us." Janeway couldn't believe that there was a 'us', Chakotay nodded in agreement.

"Now get back out there before someone starts to suspect something." She teased.

A/N that may have not been as good as the last chapter but I got a really good idea on where this story should go, so please review and I'll update as soon as possible!


	3. Anouncement

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to Kathryn Janeway_2005 for the review!

I'm so sorry for takin' so long to update, because I did I'm updating two chapters.

****

Chapter 3

Announcement

Chakotay studied the computer screen flipping through an array of engagement rings from all over the Alpha Quadrant. True it may haven been a little early to start planning for an engagement, but he needed to start saving his replicator rations for the perfect ring. He smiled in satisfaction as his eyes settled on the perfect ring.

"That's it!" He exclaimed to the computer. "Computer save this ring." He smiled in satisfaction stood and left to join his 'girlfriend' and friends for dinner.

--

Kathryn Janeway removed the last dish from the replicator and placed it on the table just as her door chimed. 

"Enter." She called, in stepped Chakotay, with a bouquet of roses tucked behind his back. "Oh Chakotay their beautiful thank you!" She accepted taking the bouquet, she then took a vase and filled it with water making the roses the centerpiece on the dinner table. The doors chimed again. "Enter!" Janeway called giving Chakotay a quick peck on the cheek. Paris and Torres entered smiling ear to ear their arms entwined together.

"Not what I pictured your cabin to be like captain, but it suits you." Paris complimented for who was getting a peak at the captain's cabin for the first time. 

"Were you expecting star charts and science awards Mr. Paris?" Kathryn teased. 

"Perhaps." Captain Janeway gestured for them to take their seat, Tom helped B'Elanna into her chair, as Chakotay helped Janeway. Tom shot him a suspicious glance, but thought it was out of common courtesy. The couples ate together talking about details of the wedding and future arrangements, Paris and Torres were beginning to notice something peculiar was going on between the captain and commander. Chakotay poured Kathryn some wine and the captain gave him a smile Paris and Torres had not seen in a long time, it was smile reserved when she reflected on loved ones. Tom and B'Elanna exchanged glances, B'Elanna signaling with her eyes for Tom to ask what was going on. Tom coughed nervously before brining up the subject.

"Is there something you and the captain will like to share with us Chakotay?" Tom inquired taking a sip of wine. Janeway and Chakotay exchanged quick glances and then smiled.

"Actually there is…" Captain Janeway began.

"The captain and I decided to start dating." Chakotay finished.

"Oh Captain that's wonderful!" B'Elanna exclaimed.

"Now you two are the first to find out, were going to inform the rest of the senior staff, before all of the crew, so try to keep it on the low profile." Janeway ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Torres and Paris responded simotaniously. "Any chance of a double wedding?" Kathryn and Chakotay quickly glanced at one another, each searching the other for an answer.

"Maybe." They answered together, the table erupted into laughter, before going back to dinner.

****

-Next morning senior officer's briefing-

Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay watched as the senior officer's entered the briefing room and took their seats, each engaged in their own thoughts and reviewing PADDs. The captain and commander waited until everyone was present and seated before starting. They listened as each officer gave his or her updates, before addressing the main purpose for the meeting. 

"Before I dismiss this meeting there is something the commander and I wish to share with everyone." All concentration was set on the captain. "The commander and I would like to announce that we are…dating." The room was silent for only a brief second before the doctor blurted out.

"Well its about time!"

"Doctor?" The commander and captain turned towards the doctor.

"Well Lt. Paris over here had been running a pool over here on when you two would finally get together." Tom turned a tint of red at the mention of his betting pool. "By the way who won Mr. Paris?"

"Tuvok." Captain Janeway turned in shook towards her chief of security.

"Tuvok?"

"It was a logical predicament." Chakotay tried to suppress a chuckle when he saw the captain's expression, but he wasn't thrilled over the idea of a betting pool on him and the captain either.

"Very well dismissed." As soon as the last officer filed out of the briefing room, Janeway turned towards Chakotay.

"A betting pool!"

---

There was no need to announce to the rest of the crew of the captain's and commander's relationship the senior staff did a fine job at that, and within a few weeks all of the crew was aware of the relationship. 

"You think we were engaged by the way we've been receiving congratulations all day!" Janeway commented over a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Speaking of engagement, do you think there's ever a chance?" Chakotay wondered, Kathryn looked up and deep into Chakotay's eyes.

"I believe so." Chakotay's eyes sparkled.

"It's getting late, I better return to my quarters join me on the holodeck tomorrow after the end of our shift?"

"Alright." Kathryn agreed. With that Chakotay stood to leave, but not before giving Kathryn a good nights kiss. 

A/N I apologize once again for the huge gap I promise to never do it again, I'm going to post my next chapter if not tonight then tomorrow, I promise! Please review though, it inspires me to update sooner. 


	4. Engagement

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

****

Chapter 4

Engagement

Chakotay played with the ring in his pocket as he waited for the computer to signal that Kathryn was right outside the holodeck doors. He stood on a cliffside looking out onto a sunset over Ireland's breathtaking landscape. He had scavenged up enough rations over the past weeks to create the ring. His stomach was doing flip-flops, he had never been so nervous in his life, funny how he could make life and death decisions, but asking the woman he loved to marry him scared him to death. The computer chimed signaling that Kathryn was right outside the door. She entered, and it was Chakotay whose breath was taken away. Kathryn, whose typical attire was her star fleet uniform, stood in a cherry red spaghetti-strap dress that complimented her hair, with a v-neck cut that teased his imagination, the dress hit right above her knees, and clung perfectly to her frame. 

"I didn't know this program existed." Janeway commented taking in the breath taking scenery of 19th century Ireland.

"It didn't until a week ago Paris and I worked together to construct this."

"I love it." She complimented as Chakotay pulled her down and onto a blanket, champagne and chocolate covered strawberries were laid out on the blanket. "What's going on?" Janeway pondered aloud, Chakotay turned to watch as the sun began to touch the horizon. He then pulled Kathryn up to a standing position.

"I always loved sunsets, especially over the gulf." Chakotay complimented, Janeway turned the sunset was beautiful, and she hadn't seen one in ages. When she turned back around Chakotay was down on one knee.

"Oh Chakotay…"

"Kathryn, the first time I saw you, your mission was to bring me and my maquis crew back to Earth, and I despised you for that. Once we were thrown into the delta quadrant, and our crews merged as one, I then realized I began to fall for you. Through the thick and thin I was falling in love for you, and when we both had those brief brushes with death, all I could think is how much I loved you, and prayed to the spirits that I never lost you. When I learned that our feelings for each other was mutual, I can't describe how I felt, but one thing is for sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. What I'm trying to say Kathryn is…will you marry me?" Kathryn's eyes filled up with tears, there was no way she could deny or surpress her feelings for Chakotay now and there was only one clear answer.

"Yes Chakotay, yes I'll marry you!"

A/N I know its extremely short, but just like the first chapter it would of taken away from the main point if it was longer, now please review and I promise to update with a longer and better chapter sooner!


	5. Just a Dream

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to all of y'all who reviewed, I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've had a lot of things to work on and an awful case of writers block…I also sometimes take the advice of my reviewers so please review! Thanks to allie34, Cyber69, Captain_Crystal, Anonymous, and especially ibagoalie who gave me the inspiration for this chapter. 

****

Chapter 5

Just a Dream

The computer chirped signaling Chakotay to wake up. He rolled over and found the engagement ring on the table. It had been a sweet dream, he dreamed he had proposed to Kathryn. Unfortunately it was only a dream, for the past two weeks of dating Kathryn made it clear she did not wish for a serious relationship…yet. She was still concerned over Star Fleet's reaction, despite the assurance from the crew that Voyager was an exception to the rule. They had 'established some perimeters' to their already complicated relationship. Chakotay didn't mind as long as he was in a relationship with her. The guidelines were 'logical', no PDA (public display of affection), never allowing the relationship to interfere with work, and their main goal to get the crew home. Chakotay stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The door chimed.

"Computer, identify the person outside the door."

"Captain Kathryn Janeway."

"Enter!" Chakotay called from his bedroom.

"Chakotay I was hoping you'd join me for dinner in the mess hall…" Kathryn's voice was caught in her throat, there stood Chakotay in nothing but a towel. She felt her cheek's turn three shades darker she couldn't stop staring.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay spoke up. Kathryn turned her attention to a piece of artwork on the wall.

"I'm sorry, I'll wait until your descent." Kathryn apologized, Chakotay laughed.

"It's alright Kathryn if I didn't want you to see me I wouldn't have let you in." Kathryn turned back around and smile, she was actually not embarrassed…she was actually enjoying the view. "And yes I'd love to join you for dinner, just let me change." He winked at her. Janeway was so tempted not to leave and just have him take her to his room, but she couldn't it wouldn't be right.

"Ready!" Chakotay called from his bedroom, he came out wearing black trousers and a cream colored sweater. It always amazed Kathryn how men took so little time to get ready and yet looked so good. Chakotay observed his Kathryn, _his Kathryn,_ where'd that come from?

"Let's go, I can't wait to see what Neelix has concocted." Kathryn teased, Chakotay took her by the arm and led her out.

In the mess hall a few crewmembers turned towards the captain and commander, then returned to their conversations. Chakotay led the captain to the bar, Neelix was currently experimenting with some earth food. 

"I have a variety to pick from that I'm sure Captain you and the commander will enjoy." Neelix pointed out the foods lining the bar. "I also have mushroom soup for you commander." Neelix offered, Chakotay accepted gratefully. Kathryn chose linguini primavera with 'sun-dried' tomatoes. She later commented on how it almost tasted like the real thing. They sat there and discussed random topics from ship maintenance, to Tom Paris's new holodeck program, to home. Before they knew it two hours had past.

"When I'm with you I loose all track of time." Chakotay complimented a smile tugged at the corner of Kathryn's lips.

"The feeling is mutual." Kathryn added and Chakotay broke into a grin. Just when they were about to be lost in the moment again the ship shook violently, Kathryn tapped her comm badge.

"Tuvok report."

"An alien ship has just decloaked of the port side captain."

"On our way." The captain and commander made their way out of the bustling mess hall to the turbolift as the rest of the crewmembers within the mess hall made their way to their stations. The red alert sounded throughout the ship as the turbolift came to a halt on the bridge. They stepped off the turbolift and onto the bridge.

"Hail them." The captain order.

"No response." Informed Ensign Kim. The ship rocked again. 

"Mr. Kim I need you to…" Kathryn began, Chakotay glanced over right as his captain was beamed off the ship.

"Kathryn! Mr. Kim get her back!" Chakotay ordered.

"I can't sir!"

"Can't is not an option!"

Commander the ship has gone to warp." Tuvok announced, Chakotay turned back to the view screen just in time to witness the alien ship jump to warp.

A/N I love reviews so please review, I hope this was slowed down enough for everybody that was the one thing y'all said was 'it was a little to fast' so I hope I fixed, anyway enough babble please review! Sorry once again for the long gap between updates!


	6. Unreal

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to all of y'all who reviewed I can't believe it's been over a year since I updated, but a lot has happened in this past year. This is a short chapter, but it's just for the sake of updating.

****

Chapter 6

Unreal

Chakotay slammed his fist on the wall, causing a picture of his family to fall off.

"Damn." He swore picking up the picture, and whipping off the glass, he was going to have to replace the frame later. He couldn't believe that they had taken Kathryn with no explanation, just beamed her off, and so far there was no trace off the ship that took her. Chakotay wasn't about to give up though, the crew needed her, he needed her, and it wasn't like that ship took her in good intentions. Chakotay closed his eyes in attempt to shake out the images that popped in his head.

"Father, Great Spirits watched over Kathryn- she needs your help, and I do to help me to bring her home."

Kathryn woke up in a room that wasn't her quarters, though it was lavishly decorated. Bright, colorful drapes hung over the walls, and she was laying in a very soft bed, with velvet sheets it took her awhile to remember what had happened, last she remember she was giving Harry an order…. Kathryn bolted out of the bed, but was over come by a wave of dizziness, where was she? She had to get back to Voyager, she collapsed back on the bed, no longer able to stand, she ran her hands down her body, and looked down in shock. She was no longer in uniform, in replace she wore a sleek spaghetti strap nightgown that followed her curves. She shivered but not because she was cold, but because she felt violated. Where was she? Where were her captors? What had happened to Voyager? These questions plagued her mind, suddenly a hidden door swished open, and a figure stood in the frame that made Kathryn unconsciously coil back in fright.

Ensign Kim had been at his station for over nine hours now, he felt guilty for the captain's abduction and had been watching the scanner for any sign of the ship that abducted her. Two shifts passed, and he refused to leave his post, he was going to stay there until he got encouraging news for the commander.

****

I told you it'd be short, but next time I'm not going to take a year to update, in fact I'll try next weekend- but please review!


	7. Living Nightmares

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to all who reviewed, no my real name is not Chloe, yes I did right a whole series about Harm and Mac and I still am which is where I got the name Chloe from, and I'm glad y'all like the story!

**Chapter 7**

**Living Nightmares**

As a child Kathryn Janeway had been scared of the monster in her closest. Her mother would not allow her to read those horror legends from the Klingon Empire, but Kathryn had learned at an early age how to bypass the block on the holonovels, and had been terrified of them every night. She would watch as her father or mother would scan the room with their tricorders to prove there was no Klingon devil lurking in the dark corners of her closet.

Now as a full grown adult, and after being captain of a ship lost in the delta quadrant, she found herself fearing the dark figure lurking in the shadows of the room. Who ever he was he brought up her deepest fears embedded in her unconscious, and feelings of violation and torture. Her body was showing evidence of torture, but she had no exact physical memory, just hazy nightmares that caused her to curl up when ever the figure entered the room, as she did when she was a child.

"Please Chakotay." She mentally pleaded. "Please hurry!"

Chakotay for what must have been the millionth time glanced over Harry Kim's shoulder at the sensor scans, nothing, not a single element out of place. He began his routine pace of the bridge, as he had been doing for the past several days, ever since Kathryn's kidnapping. Tuvok watched as the commander paced the bridge, he understood the commander's impatience, and yet took note at how tense he was making the crew.

"Commander if I may have a word with you in your office?" The commander looked up from the console he was studying, and nodded permission. Tuvok followed the commander into his office. "Commander, I can understand the logic behind your concern for the captain, she is a close friend of mine as well, at the same time I most add that you are making the crew anxious, constantly looking over their shoulders, and pacing about the bridge. You have not slept in three days sir, may I recommend you get some sleep, I will alert you the minute anything comes up." Chakotay studied Tuvok, he was amazed at how frank he was, at the same time all Vulcans were like that, but at the same time he was to preoccupied with the worst case scenarios that he couldn't possibly get any sleep.

"I appreciate your concern Tuvok, but I'm afraid I wont be able to get any sleep, I will promise to stay in my chair, and monitor the computer from there." He assured the Vulcan, he had come to understand the close friendship between Kathryn and Tuvok, and knew the rest of the ship was concerned for her well-being that he should put more confidence in the crew, as Kathryn would have. As they entered the bridge again, a beep was heard from Harry's console.

"Commander I believe I have something." Chakotay nearly ran over Tuvok as he raced over to Kim's side. "Sir I believe whoever has the captain is on a cloaked ship, for a second, I can't understand what happened sir, but our sensor detected the ship on long-range scanners."

"Send those coordinates to the helm." Chakotay order, he turned to Lt. Paris who manned the helm. "As soon as you get those coordinates set course for them at the fastest warp speed we can manage."

"Aye, Aye sir." Paris replied.

"Hang on Kathryn." Chakotay silently encouraged. "Hang on, were almost there!"

**What do you think? Please read and review and I'll try to update soon!**


	8. Fear in their Eyes

Disclaimer in chapter 1. The long awaited next chapter is finally posted, and don't worry I will never do it again!

**Chapter 8**

**Don't Fire 'til you see the Fear in their Eyes**

She was loosing the fight, she could feel herself physically draining, and she was giving up, something she thought Kathryn Janeway would never do. She didn't care anymore; she didn't care what these figures did to her anymore. What little hope she had left, she was holding onto that sliver of hope that Chakotay, her knight in shining armor, or at least a Federation uniform, was coming to her rescue.

"I'll never say no." She vowed to Chakotay and herself before slipping into the comfort of the darkness of her unconsciousness.

"Sir, I'm picking up faint readings … I believe, no I confirm, it is the ship, the ship that kidnapped the captain." Harry Kim spoke up excitedly from his station.

"How far?" Demanded Chakotay.

"They've come up to a full stop sir dead ahead."

"Full stop lieutenant."

"Aye sir full stop."

"Hail them." Chakotay ordered.

"On screen." Tuvok responded. The screen flashed up the figures stood back in the shadow, remaining mysterious and haunting at the same time.

"I'm Commander Chakotay of the Federation Starship Voyager. You have our captain hostage, we demand her release." Chakotay was well aware his threat was empty, the enemy ship was no match for Voyager. His response was met with a series of angry clicks that the translator couldn't decipher.

"Commander." Tuvok called Chakotay over, pointing at his counsel, "If we can get close enough sir, one torpedo would knock out their weapons and shields." Tuvok whispered barely audible to the commander, despite the fact he had silenced the transmission.

"Make it so Tuvok, and when they do lower the shields beam the captain directly to sickbay." Chakotay turned to Paris, "Lieutenant once the captain is safely aboard I want you to plot a course out of here at warp 9.5 using the kappa evasive pattern."

"Aye sir." Paris responded plotting in the course and orders.

"Don't fire Tuvok, until were close enough to see the fear in their eyes." Chakotay ordered.

"I believe that is the white of their eyes sir." Corrected Lt. Paris, Chakotay glared at him.

"Or when I give the signal." Chakotay nodded at Ensign Kim to reinstate the communication link. "Unidentified ship, please identify yourself." Chakotay demanded, as Chakotay attempted conversation with the aliens, Paris was inching the ship closer to a more convenient spot, so that they could fire. As soon as Chakotay was comfortable with the spot, he gave Tuvok the signal; Voyager fired, causing the other ship to drop their shields. At that very instant Captain Janeway was beamed directly aboard, and upon confirmation of her being aboard, Paris engaged the course away at top speed from the alien ship, unable to follow due to damages.

"Doctor to Commander Chakotay." The doctor paged.

"What is it doctor?"

"You better get to sick bay immediately Chakotay, the captain…she is dying."

**What do y'all think? Hope it was worth the wait please read and review!**


	9. I Dare You to Breathe

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to all who reviewed considering this has taken 3 years to get to this point I'm going to try and finish it, not in this chapter but soon.

**Chapter 9 **

**I Dare You to Breathe **

Was this the afterlife? Kathryn was never one to believe in anything, even after her near death experience, where an alien being tried to convince her she was dead. This time she had little doubt that she wasn't dead, but it was dark, quiet. She never really thought much on the after life, but if this was it…she didn't like it at all. It was lonely…dark…even cold. A hand reached out and touched her shoulder.

"AGAIN!" The doctor order, Chakotay stood vigilant at the foot of her bed, watching as Doc and a technician raced to save the captain's life.

"Don't leave me Kathryn, please spirits don't let me loose her."

"Daddy?" Kathryn questioned, her father smiled.

"Yes its me." Kathryn looked at him questionably.

"Oh, don't worry its me sweetheart, and I'm not going to try to convince you to pass on."

"Your not?"

The doctor looked over at Chakotay, and apologetically shook his head. Chakotay slammed his fist against the table.

"You can't give up its not over!" Chakotay yelled.

"I'm sorry Commander." Chakotay raced over to Kathryn's side.

"Come on Kat, you're stronger than this! I know you can pull through. I promise if you wake from this, will get married I don't want to wait anymore." He paused waiting for a response. "Come on Kat, you never passed down a dare, I dare you, I dare you to breathe. Breathe damn it just breathe!"

"No honey it's not your time." Senior Janeway assured. "You have a man back there who is crazy, and passionately in love with you and I want you to marry him. Make your mom a grandma, make her proud."

"You approve of him Daddy?" Kathryn looked for approval.

"I do Kat, I do." He looked back into the pitch black. "Now go Kat, and remember what I said."

Chakotay took Kathryn's hands in his, he kissed her hands softly and then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He didn't care if the nosey doctor saw; he didn't care if the whole Federation knew. He loved Kathryn Janeway, and he didn't care who knew, or what anybody thought. Just then the computers stated to beep again, and Kathryn took one huge breath.

"Doc!" Chakotay called to his side. The doctor had already seen this, and was at Kathryn's side in an instant.

"I can't explain it, but she's alive, life signs are returning to normal." The doc smiled at Chakotay, just wait until Paris heard what he just witnessed.

"I love you Kathryn." Chakotay whispered into her ear.

"Chakotay." She asked barely audible.

"I'm right here." He assured squeezing her hand, she turned and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." Chakotay leaned forward to give Kathryn another kiss; Lt. Paris had just walked in to check the status of the captain, and was greeted by an anxious Doctor eager to share what he just witnessed.

**Well what do you think? It's not the end but close! **


	10. She Said Yes

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

**Chapter 10**

**She Said Yes**

It didn't take long for the news to spread like wildfire across the ship. Before the captain was released from sick bay everyone from Tuvok to the civilians on board knew the news, and they were ecstatic. Safely tucked inside sick bay, Chakotay sat perched on the edge of the captain's bed, their arms entangled and Chakotay's head buried within Kathryn's hair.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered in her ears.

"Are you giving me an order?" She teased, but she regretted the words when she looked in the eyes of her lover, she could read the pain and passion in them. "I promise." She whispered in confirmation. Chakotay untangled himself he leaned forward and gave Kathryn one quick peck on the forehead.

"You stay here, LISTEN to Doc, I'm going to take care of a few things…don't leave till I come get you ok?" Chakotay instructed, Kathryn laid back on the bed, physically and emotionally exhausted she was in no position to put up a fight, even with the doctor.

"Alright." She agreed and in her traditional Janeway style she added. "I'll try." A smile crept across Chakotay's face as he slipped out of sick bay, and as doctor approached to run further scans.

Chakotay in the mean time was hard at work in Kathryn's quarters, making sure everything was perfect. This proposal was not going to be like the one in his dream, it was better. He smiled in satisfaction looking around her quarters making sure everything was perfect.

"Chakotay to Doctor."

"Yes Commander, she is ready to be released." Chakotay laughed, Doc knew what he was going to ask before he even said anything.

"Thank you Doctor I'm on my way."

After getting last minute instructions Chakotay went over to Kathryn's bedside, he swept her up and carried her in his arms out of sick bay and to the turbo lift.

"Honestly Chakotay I can walk." Kathryn objected, getting a little embarrassed by all the attention.

"I enjoy this and you should to!" Chakotay objected. When they were outside of Kathryn's quarters he put her down on the ground, and then covered her eyes. "No peaking." He instructed. Kathryn laughed, as she placed her hands over Chakotay's, and slowly walked into the room. When the door swooshed closed behind them, Chakotay then dropped his hands, Kathryn gasped at the site.

"Oh Chakotay!" Was all she could manage, tears built up in her eyes she turned and looked at Chakotay and smiled, he escorted Kathryn to her seat. The room's lights were out, and it was romantically light by candlelight, rose petals covered the carpet. Chakotay came back to the table with the dishes he had slaved over for the past hour. "Oh it smells great!" Kathryn praised.

"Your probably just hungry for some real food." Chakotay teased. "Compared to those 'delicacies' you serve." Kathryn playful swatted at him with her napkin. She was in remarkably good spirit despite all that happened, Chakotay had that way with her.

As the dinner drew to the end, Chakotay removed their dessert dishes from the table, he then returned and picked up Kathryn and carried her to her couch. After laying her gently on the couch he kneeled before her.

"Kathryn, I know you've said you don't want to get married, but after almost loosing you I realized I can't go on without you. I use to pray to the spirits every night that some day you would say yes, and that we would spend the rest of our lives together, grow old together, raise our children together… I despised you at first for coming after my crew and me and now I can't imagine my life without you. Please Kathryn, make me the happiest man in both the Alpha and Delta quadrant…marry me." Kathryn smiled, it was a unique proposal she could not deny that…

"Your right Chakotay for the longest time I didn't want to get married because I was afraid, afraid of the crew's opinion, afraid of Star Fleet, now I don't care. Your right after everything that has happened I have realized I can't go on without you, and that I love you very much…" She paused for only a few seconds, but to Chakotay it felt like an eternity, she looked directly into his eyes. Part of her still objected to the marriage, knowing that there would be many who would not approve, but who cared it was her life and she couldn't spend it trying to please everyone, and at that moment there was thing for sure she knew…

"Yes." She whispered, and then in a more affirmative voice. "Yes Chakotay, I'll marry you."

**Not the end yet but close! Please send reviews!**


	11. People do live Happily Ever After

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews its been a lot of fun.

**Chapter 11**

**People do live Happily Ever After**

It had been one year since the successful return of Voyager. The questions, briefing, and investigations were all over, and the entire crew was permitted to go about their lives. Now one year later the crew gathered in San Francisco to celebrate the first anniversary, for the majority of them they had not seen each other since the day they had returned and they were most eager to share with their second family, stories of their homecoming and families.

A former captain now retired, and a former commander now promoted to captain and head of the Federation archeological team, stood on the balcony overlooking their crew who had become their family. Two years earlier they had been married in front of their crew/family the ones who watched their relationship develop were the ones who deserved to take part and witness such a magical day.

Chakotay looked down at his wife, she smiled up at him, and there was a sight sigh, they both looked down at their one-month-old newborn baby girl that Kathryn held in her arms. The reason behind Kathryn resigning so that she could stay at home and take care of her daughter and perhaps future children like a little boy, she would name Kolopak. After seven years in the delta quadrant, defeating the Borg, and facing the inquisition and hearings by the Federation, Kathryn decided it was enough.

"Someone is impatient and ready to meet her family." Chakotay teased. "Just like her mother." Kathryn gave him a playful slap with her free arm. They turned to descend down the steps the crew turned anxious to meet the newborn.

"We'd like you to meet Kes." Janeway introduced the crew smiled a perfect name for a daughter of Kathryn. As the evening dragged on and Kes had been passed around to everyone, the crew introduced their families to fellow crewmembers, and as the evening drew to a close nobody wanted to leave. They had recollected bitter, sweet memories, and though they were happy to be reunited with their loved ones it made them realize how much they had grown close to their crew family. Chakotay, Kathryn and Kes had stayed until the last crewmember left, promising to return for the second year anniversary. As they stood to leave Chakotay turned Kathryn around to embrace both his girls.

"So it is true." He whispered.

"What is?" Kathryn genuinely asked gazing into Chakotay's eyes. Chakotay placed his hand on Kes's head and looked right into Kathryn's eyes.

"People do live happily ever." Kathryn smiled, kissed Chakotay and then kissed her baby.

"Let's go home." She smiled.

**Thanks for all the reviews hope y'all liked it!**


End file.
